Tainted Road
by Usagi Hana
Summary: The rain drizzled on my face as I stared into the musky sky. I knew my love would never wake up, and I was crushed. Oneshot


**Hi! I am writing this one shot for my friend, who loves Gakuen Alice. Anyways, welcome to...**

**"Tainted Road"! Please review, and please favorite!**

**~Usagi Hana~**

I feel the tears dropping on my face as I stare into the midnight sky. My memories of him will haunt me for eternity. I'll admit it. I love him. But now, he is forever in an endless road of dreams.

It all started on January 1st, New Years day, and me and him had just confessed to each other. We were all in lovey-dovey mode for three straight years. Then, the accident occured. We were driving to our favorite place in the whole world, my cousin Usagi's abandoned house/shack, when we came across a stoplight that went four ways. Of course, our side was green, so we drove. But as we drove farther, there was an 18-wheeler crossing our way. He was driving on the wrong side of the road. In the end, it all ended with a scream, from me, a "MIKAN!" and duck, from my boyfriend, and a screech, from both cars. He protected me from all the damage, and in the end, all I had was a broken leg, while he had 2 big pieces of glass stuck in his head, another one in his back, and a broken neck. I swear I can never smile after coming out of the hospital and hearing the doctor reassure me that my true love will never wake up from his slumber, or coma, as the doctor put it.

2 years have passed, and still he hasn't woken up. Even though everyone wants to move on, I can't. I still, and always will, love him. It's my last month of highschool in my senior year, at Alice High. Gay name, right? Ha. Anyways, right now I am entering the front door of the school, and I really don't feel like I wanna be right here right now. I just took a deep breath, and continued one. I walked straight towards my locker and placed all my things inside it as I slowly turned my head to the side to notice Hotaru Imai was standing right next to me. "HOTARU!" I yelled cheerfully, hugging her in a cheerful way. She punched my head and threw me off. "YOUR SO MEEEAAAANNNN!" I wiped the tears swelling up in my eyes, and slowly got up. '"Baka." Hotaru muttered. "You don't have to act so cheerful in front of me. Espically if you make fake smiles. C'mon, baka, we'll be late for class." Then, we both walked towards our first period class. Let hell begin.

~#$#$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$~

"RING RING!" The lunch bell finall rang, and I ran straight for the door, following Hotaru. When I found her, i hid behind a corner, because she was flirting with my boyfriend's best friend, Ruka-pyon. "Um... Imai, I wanted to ask someone else to prom, not you... so I'm sor-"

"It's Mikan, isn't it?" She interupted him, startling both me, and him, as she showed still, and emotionless face. Then, Ruka-pyon started turning a bright pink, and slowly opened his mouth to speak. "Y-yes... I've liked her for 3 years already. In fact, it might just be lo-" He was interupted when Narumi-sensei came.

"LOVE! LOVE LOVE LOVE! Charish it forever, my children!" He sang in a melodic tune. I held my stomach, and my mouth, trying to make sure no one heard me laughing. Finally, I decided to get caught, and walked straight towards Hotaru. "HOTARU!" I smiled once again, surprising a bright red Ruka-pyon. "Oh. HI RUKA-PYON!" I smiled to him, making him think I didn't hear what he said. "Let's all go get lunch!  
and then I grabbed Hotaru's arm, and walked towards the cafeteria.

~#$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$#$$##$##$#$$#$~

Finally, school was over, so I went straight to my locker, but as I already knew, Ruka-pyon was waiting for me there. "H-hi Mikan..." he muttered, still blushing the same shades from lunch. "So... I-I wanted to ask you..." he stopped and hesitated for a moment, "WILL YOU GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME, MIKAN?" He shouted nervously. I just sighed, and I had thought of this answer all day. I opened my mouth to talk, but was interupted by a voice behind me. "Mikan?" A manly voice spoke. I froze in my spot, feeling tears come up in my eyes, then turned towards the voice. It was him. He woke up. I knew he would! He brightened up at the sight of my face, and ran straight towards me. "MIKAN!" He gave me a warm hug, as he stared at me with his crimson eyes. I was about to say something, when I was brought back to reality. In reality, I was standing next to a nervous and curious Ruka-pyon, and I was all alone. Not in anyone's arms, and I felt the tears swell up once again. "I'm s-sorry, Ruka-pyon..." I began to wipe my face, and Ruka-pyon's face showed despair, but at the same time I could tell he was worried. Then, Hotaru came up, answering to Ruka-pyon's question for me. "She'd love to." Then, Hotaru put and arm around me, and whispered into my ear. "Move on, Mikan. This is your chance to forget about him." Disgusted, I moved away slowly, looking at my friend like she was crazy. I then just ran out of the building, leaving my books and a satisfied Ruka-pyon.

~#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$~

I hitched a ride in a taxi, and drove straight to the hospital where he was staying. There, I met his mother and sister inside his room. "You..." his mother muttered. "YOU DID THIS TO HIM! YOU'RE A MONSTER! A MONSTER!" She then lunged towards me, but some nurses held her back. I just stood there like a deer staring into headlights, and knelt down. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry..." I felt the tears come up once again, as his mother calmed down a bit. "Mikan..." his sister muttered. I then looked up to his mother, frightening her. I put and evilish grin on my face, and said the worst thing I could have said to her. "I'm sorry for falling in love with your son. And I'm sorry for letting him fall in love with me. Maybe if you didn't want this to happened, you shouldn't have had sex with his father and consieved the best thing that ever happened to me." I then slowly got up, only to be punch in my head and be thrown back to the ground. It didn't hurt though. Nothing could compare to the pain in my chest right then and there, as I was getting beat up by my loved one's mother. And he wasn't doing anything. He just laid there, lifeless but still breathing. So I let her hurt me, knowing nothing was going to change the fact that he wouldn't wake up.

~#$#$$##$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#~

2 hours had passed, and still I had barely gotten out of the hospital, with a bruised up body of course. I could hardly move, so I stumbled into a dark alley, and fell down right then and there. "How could you leave me...?" I muttered, barely being able to breath. I felt a few wet drops fall onto my face, and looked up at the sky. God was crying once again. His tears mixed perfectly with mine, as I remembered what beautiful memories were made in the past, and what could have been in the future.

~#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#~

2 weeks passed right before my eyes, and before I knew it, it was time to start thinking about prom. I totally did not want to go, but Hotaru was forcing me, saying that it was good for me since Ruka-pyon might be the only other man to accept me. I knew she only wanted me to move on, but I could see right through my best-friend, and she wanted Ruka-pyon. Badly. In fact, she wanted him so bad she would have nearly killed me if it weren't for a fact I am her best friend. But guess what? I am, and she is so kind she gives up her future man to me. I really didn't want to put her through despair too, so I told Ruka-pyon that I would go with him but only as a friend.

My dress had a certain Spring feeling to it. The colors all mixed together, pink and a shade of yellowish orange covering the skirt of the dress, while the top was a normal strapless pink top. I let my hair fall down and surround my face, and added some pink glitter in my hair. I was ready, so I grabbed the closest bag I found, and left to the dance.

~#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$~

I arrived at the dance to see a dazzling Hotaru, in a purple dress similar to mine. Instead of the skirt being multi colored, though, it was just plain purple. Her hair surrounded her face beautifully, and was held back by a diamond rose headband. Standing next to Hotaru was my supposedly friendly date, Ruka-pyon. He wore a white tux with a blue tie, and his hair was covered in hair gel, and looked just like... my first love's. "H-hi Mikan, I'm sorry, but I decided to go with Imai-san, if that is alright with you." Ruka-pyon mumbled sheeplishly. "Sure, Ruka-pyon. I am happy for you two!" I then forced one of my fake smiles, startling Hotaru. "You two go have fun, I'll stay out here for alittle bit." Hotaru then looked at me, shocked by what I just said. "Mikan, are you sure?" Hotaru's violet orbs stared at me worriedly. "Yes! Now you two go have fun, I'll be inside in alittle bit!" Giving up, Hotaru finally grabbed Ruka-pyon's hand, and dragged him inside the school building. I waved towards them, and sighed after I knew they were out of sight.

I started walking towards the opposite way I was suppose to go, and somehow ended up in an alley, the same one I passed out in. I leaned against the brick wall, and slowly began to cry. I covered my face with my arm, to make sure no one saw me. Why? Why did Ruka-pyon wear his hair that way? And why would God cry with me, but never give me the miracle I have been praying for? All these toughts rushed into my head as more tears began to flow. "Hey, girlie, what's the matter?" An evil sounding voice called, startling me. I looked up to see a hideous man and his two friends surrounding me. "If you feel down, wanna have some real fun?" I felt the tears begin to flow even harder, and started to panick, and before I knew it I was calling the only name I knew wasn't going to come. "NATSUME! NATSUME HELP ME!" I yelled and yelled, feeling the tears rush down my face as the three men closed in on me. I knew it was all over for me, but I continued to scream. Something stopped me though, and in fact I heard the faintest sound of someone calling my name. "MIKAN! MIKAN WHERE ARE YOU?" My head turned towards the calling voice, and to my dismay, there he was. My Natsume wearing his high school uniform. My face lightened up, and I began to cry light tears. I had totally forgotten about the three strange men, and I noticed Natsumes face began to come closer, until finally he smacked down one of the guys. "GET OF MY WOMAN!" Natsume's eyes glowed with rage and jealousy, as he turned to the other men, startling them. "L-LETS GET OUTTA HERE!" And like that, the men were gone, leaving me and Natsume. His face lightened up as he came closer to me. "Mikan..." he whispered softly. "Natsume... Your awake..." I covered my mouth, shocked by the man who was standing in front of me. "I-is this a dream?" I started to shake, scared that i might wake up. "No, Mikan. It's real." He then brought me closer to him, and I felt his warmth. It was real. He was standing right in front of me, and hugging me. "Thank God." God had finally answered my prayer.

~#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#~

Five years have passed and me and Natsume got married two years ago. I know now that even if we die, and are reborn anew, we will find each other again. That is just how God wants it to be, and how Natsume and me are always going to love each other. I just hope that the tainted road will remain for the rest of our lives, untainted.

**The End**

**How was it? Review~**

**~Usagi Hana~**


End file.
